The test
by MelimelZazou
Summary: OS-UA "Votre mère, votre père et votre petit ami ont été enlevés et vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'un. Lequels des trois choisissez-vous ?" ... Je débute, soyez indulgent please


Bon, voici un petit OS sur mes deux personnages préféré de cette série !

L'idée m'est venue en anglais. On étudiait une nouvelle et la prof a demandé à imaginer soit la suite soit une nouvelle d'environ 25 lignes avec le même titre et j'ai choisit la deuxième option comme vous pouvez vous en douter :3

Bien entendu, les persos ne sont malheureusement pas miens…

Bonne lecture !

Il enlève son T-shirt et le laisse tomber au sol. Un des hommes en blouse blanche s'approche de lui avec des électrodes pour les mettre sur son torse et sur son visage. Dans la salle, les seuls bruits que l'on peut entendre, c'est les « bip » et autres sons de ce genre des machines qui s'y trouvent. Le médecin s'écarte et lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur l'unique siège de la pièce avant de sortir de la salle rejoindre ses collègues. Il prit place avec dans sa main une feuille et un stylo. Une voix retentit : « nous allons vous poser une série de questions et vous devrez cocher la case A ou B en fonction de votre choix de réponse ». Il inspira puis expira bruyamment et ferma les yeux un instant. Il savait ce que voulaient ses hommes. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ils veulent vérifier s'il est comme les autres. S'il est _normal_. Mais lui sait qu'il est une personne à part, qu'il n'est pas comme eux. Ou peut être pas… Après tout, qui peut décider de si nous somme comme les autres ou non ? Nous sommes normalement tous différent… Mais ici, ce n'est pas aussi simple… Probablement… La voix retentit à nouveau :

« Bien, nous allons commencer, tenez-vous prêt. Vous voyez cent euros par terre, que faites-vous ? Vous les laissez là ou vous les ramassez pour les garder pour vous ? »

Il coche une case.

« Vous apercevez à quelques mètres de vous une vieille femme qui peine à porter ses paquets, vous allez l'aider ou vous passer votre chemin ? »

Il coche une case.

« Un accident à lieu juste devant votre voiture, vous appelez les secours ou vous faites demi-tour pour emprunter une autre route ? »

Il coche une case.

« Dans la rue, une petite fille pleure parce qu'elle a perdu sa maman. Vous l'emmenez au poste de police ou vous rentrez chez vous en la laissant pleurer ? »

Il coche une case.

« Votre mère, votre père et votre petit ami on été enlevé et vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'un. Lequel des trois choisissez-vous ? »

…

_Trois mois plus tard_

« Gon ! C'est pour toi ! »

Le jeune homme arrive dans l'entrée, ses cheveux bruns pas coiffés, des cernes sous les yeux et une tenue quelque peu négligée sur le dos. Il avait totalement oublié que les résultats lui étaient remis aujourd'hui. Il passe devant son amant, passant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux gris au passage. Il sort sur le palier et attends le verdict, qu'il connaît déjà.

« Vous avez deux semaines pour quitter la ville. Vous ne correspondez pas du tout au type de personne vivant ici. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici avec une telle personnalité. Ceci est l'unique déplacement que nous ferons. Cette décision est sans appel et aucun courrier de rappel ne vous sera envoyé. Une fois le délai donné passé, votre maison sera réattribuée à un nouvel habitant ou bien détruite. Au revoir. »

Il rentre chez lui, l'air parfaitement neutre. Il savait depuis le début que ça se passerais comme ça, qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de passer ce test. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il va dans le salon, et n'y trouvant personne, il monte dans la chambre. Sur le lit, le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la porte aux hommes en blouse blanche est étendu sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et un casque sur les oreilles. Il s'assoit près de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il se redresse et tombe sur les yeux bleus de son partenaire. Il lui enlève son casque et lui annonça :

« Nous avons deux semaines pour partir de la ville… Je suis désolé…

Tu n'y es pour rien Gon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ta nature… »

Se sentant toujours aussi coupable, il baisse la tête, faisant tomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Son conjoint le prend dans ses bras le cœur douloureux à la vu de la personne qu'il aime aussi mal. Il prend son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrasse très doucement pour lui montrer qu'il est là pour le soutenir et pour l'aimer. Il le serre une nouvelle fois contre lui et cette fois, il sent ses deux mains s'agripper à son T-shirt et sa tête s'enfouir un peu plus dans son cou. Il caresse son dos pour le rassurer, le consoler du mieux qu'il peut. Ils restent comme ça plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, ils ne savent pas. Pour eux, le temps est arrêté l'espace d'un instant. Ils ne savent lequel à fait des avances le premiers, ils savent juste que l'autre les a acceptés et y a répondu. Ils savent juste qu'ils se sont aimés un peu plus cette nuit encore. Ils avaient besoin de penser à autre chose, ne serais-ce qu'un soir, une nuit, avant de revenir à la réalité. De devoir faire leurs bagages pour abandonner leur petit cocon qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à acquérir.

Le Soleil se lève, Gon ouvre les yeux et regarde son amour, toujours endormit contre lui. Il caresse distraitement ses cheveux un moment et repense à la raison pour laquelle ils doivent partir. Il n'est pas comme les autres habitants de cette ville. Il est d'une nature totalement opposé à la leur et cela n'a pas plu aux scientifiques. Les électrodes ont prouvé qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il était sincère dans ses réponses. Sa façon de penser n'est pas la bonne. Lui, il a choisit de laisser l'argent au sol pour un homme qui en avait plus besoin que lui, de porter les paquets de la vieille femme, d'appeler les secours, d'emmener la petite fille au poste de police de façon à ce qu'elle retrouve sa maman. Et il a été tout bonnement incapable de choisir entre sa mère, son père et son petit ami…


End file.
